


You Don't Own Me

by HissHiss17231



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Confident Louis Tomlinson, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Historical Inaccuracy, King Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Non-Sexual Slavery, Omega Louis Tomlinson, Prince Harry Styles, Shy Harry, Slave Trade, Sub Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHiss17231/pseuds/HissHiss17231
Summary: THE MOST HISTORICALLY INACCURATE FIC YOU WILL EVER READ!Dominantomega!louis x submissivealpha!harry.Omega King Louis of France is outraged to discover that the country of England has been kidnapping male omegas from and selling them off to the highest bidder.But just as he is to return to the palace and declare war on the pathetic country, he too is kidnapped. Unsurprisingly, not one British idiot realises he is king, as France and England haven’t had relations in centuries.So he waits. Because, when he gets out, there will be no one that can stop him as he burns the British palace to the fucking ground.And its not like its hard, being the ‘’slave’’ to Alpha Prince Harry Styles, its kind of amusing, actually. Who knew the British prince would lust after him so? Louis didn’t peg Harry as a submissive, but it seems thats the way it is. Was being held captive against his will supposed to be this fun?ORThe British are kidnapping french male omegas for slaves, and kidnap Louis not knowing he is king.Louis plays along, even though hes already planning everyones slow and painful death.But honestly, its kind of amusing. who knew Prince Harry Styles would be a submissive?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So....this happened? Hope you like it.

King Louis of France woke that one September morning much like he always did. Exactly ten servants burst into the room with a cheery chorus of “Good Morning, Your Highness!”  
Smiling Louis had stretched out his limbs and sighed, before replying with equal enthusiasm. Four of his servants immediately headed to the four windows, simultaneously wrenching them open, before pushing open the balcony doors.  
Louis shivered at the chill that accompanied him as the fifth servant neatly flipped over his fluffy doonas so he was free of their warmth. It was already getting harder and harder to leave the comfort of his bed every morning. If he had not so much to do he would have sent his servants away. Sitting up he accepted his morning cup of tea with a nod of thanks, he supposed anyone who brought tea with them did not deserve such harsh treatment, after all, they did have to be up before him. He shivered once more, goosebumps raising on his arm, was it not a little too cold for early Autumn?  
“The autumn breeze holds a particular chill today, does it not? Close the doors, please.” He ordered, not unkindly and he rose from the bed.  
The four servants by the windows nodded, and closed them immediately. Louis smiled in their direction, “Thank you. Clarence, Bonnie, Louna, Elisa and Alaine, you are dismissed.”  
The four girls by the window, as well as the one who had flipped back his covers and handed him his tea, bowed and left without further words.  
Sighing, Louis sat down at his tea table, thanking the seventh servant as she handed him his breakfast, a large array of eggs, toast, mushrooms sausages and smoked salmon.  
For a while he sat quietly like that, the only sounds in the room being the clinking of china and his soft chewing, pondering the day ahead.  
Idly, he turned to his personal servant of sorts, “Madeline, what do i have on for today?”  
The short red-haired girl stepped froward, reciting the days activities with practiced ease, "Your highness, First there is morning tea with Prince Niall of Ireland, before the high council meeting at noon, after that you are to listen and advise on the complaints of the people, before Princesses Charlotte, Felecite and Phoebe expect you to have tea with them this afternoon in the gardens, and then you must open the new theatre at 5:30, before heading to the town centre where Emile Robertsons execution will be taking place.”  
Louis scrunched his nose as he sipped his tea. It would not do well to be out so much just two days after his heat, but really it could not be avoided. Its not like he had much to worry over anyway, there were strict rules against taking an unbonded omega, and the thought of someone going after the king of all people was laughable to say the least.  
“And what of Daisy, Madeline?”  
He asked suddenly. The girl blinked, “I’m sorry, Your Highness i do not understand?”  
Louis took another sip of his tea, “You said Charlotte, Felecitie and Phoebe requested my presence for tea, what of Daisy?”  
Madeline bowed her head, “apologies, my king, Daisy is feeling under the weather and has decided to stay in her rooms this morning.”  
Louis frowned at that, twins were known to present at the same time and yet—, “Have someone inform Daisy i will come to see her after the meeting with Prince Niall.” It was always best to be sure “Now, How long do we have until tea, Maddie?” He asked.  
Madeline flicked her eyes down to her watch, “Two and a half hours, Your Highness.”  
Louis sighed, and continued sipping his tea. There was a little more than usual to do today, and so soon after his heat he felt as if lounging around all day in the gardens would be much preferable, especially with the extra chill, However, tea with Niall sounded like a welcome start to his day, Him and the Prince of Ireland had been close friends since they were children, and he had not seen the blonde in nearly two summers. Though, he felt a bit antsy to go see Daisy right away, she was at the age of presenting, and he was slightly concerned he might miss it, “Have Justine run me a bath, please, with the lavender oil if you will.” Louis said, putting down his half finished food. The day awaited, and he was all too eager to see it through.  
<><><>  
Louis was unsurprised to find he had greatly missed Nialls laugh. It really had been far to long. Nialls scent, of cut grass, fresh air and something oddly like sunshine, made him feel somewhat like he was coming home. He always preferred the scent of betas, they tended not to have an underlying sense of ‘something’ in their scent like most Alphas and Omegas did. He didn’t know how to explain it, but everyone seemed to agree with him, though he wasn’t sure if that was just because he was King.  
“So, how is you sister Niall?” Louis asked, ending their comfortable silence. Princess Alia, Beta Queen of Ireland and Nialls twin sister. She and Louis had always greatly gotten along. Nialls face lit up like a christmas tree, “Alia is doing amazing! I’m sure you’ve heard she was mated to Lady Enya—sorry, Queen Enya now, old habit. Lady Enya is wonderful! I could not have asked for a better partner for my sister. Though she is a bit shy.”  
Louis smiled, yes he had known about the maitng, he was unsure about the pairing, beta/omega...but he was happy they were happy.  
Nialls smile grew wider, “And...oh, i’m not supposed to be telling you this, but i simply must! Enya is with child! Its still in the early stages, but Alia is so ecstatic, i simply have never seen her so joyful!”  
Louis’ breath left him in a loud gasp, abruptly, his teacup clattered onto its saucer, “Really? This is.....incredible, i would never have thought Alia of all people would one day have a child!”  
Louis smiled as he recalled the endless pranks he and Alia had pulled on the Countess of Antibes back when they were children.  
Niall smiled, “i see what you mean. You simply must come and visit once he or she is born, you still have not met Queen Enya, and I know for certain Alia misses you so.” He gave Louis the most hopeful look, which made it that much harder to deny him. Louis hated travelling by boat for one thing, it gave him terrible sea sickness, and for another leaving his kingdom made him horribly anxious. What is someone were to invade while he was away? To stage an attack on the palace? He would never forgive himself if something happened to his siblings while he was away. He said as much to Niall, who frowned.  
“Louis, you ought to get out more. And i don’t mean out of your castle, i know you do plenty of that.”  
Louis flushed and closed his mouth, which was open, ready to protest he visited his citizens often.  
“You stay cooped up in your country while other rulers travel the world in lavish luxury. Why, Alia and Enya just got back from Germany three weeks ago, they were there for nearly three and a half months! Not to mention how long the journey was to get there! You need a vacation, lad.”  
Louis sighed as he stared out the window of the tea room, watching as the rain came steadily down. He wondered, briefly, if it would be cleared by the time the execution began.  
“I’ll think about it, Niall” he said softly.  
<><><>  
As it had turned out, Daisy had not been in danger of presenting, but she had a fever so high Louis was more than a little concerned. He sent word for a doctor immediately, though in that sort of storm, the coach would be delayed by at least six hours.  
He stayed with his 16 year old sister until she fell asleep, pressing the cool cloth to her forehead and singing her a sweet lullaby. He refused to have servants take care of his sisters when he was younger, and he would be damned if he left Daisy with them now.  
“Your Highness, the council meeting is about to begin, i suggest you head to the great hall at once.” Madeline whispered, aware that the sick princess was a light sleeper.  
Louis frowned, guess he was to be damned then. Reluctantly, he pressed a gentle kiss to his sisters forehead and left the room (if he lingered in the doorway a lot more than was strictly necessary, that was no ones business).  
As he walked down the corridor, guards flanking him on each side, he considered that Daisy would likely not recover for a while, “Maddie, cancel all unnecessary appointments for the next three days. Luncheons, tea, and breakfast, anything that requires me out of Paris. Send my apologies to Prince Niall through Alaine, tell him my sister is sick and i will be unavailable for a while.” Louis would sooner cut his throat then leave his sister vulnerable and sick without company for extended periods of time.  
Madeline nodded hastily and ran out the corrider the opposite way Louis was heading, the loud echoing of her footsteps causing him to almost wince.  
When Louis reached the great hall, all of his advisors and the heads of each noble familywere already seated. Of course, they stood up for him, bowing in respect.  
They sat just as louis did, and the meeting was called to order.  
The high council only met once every month to discuss any potential issues that might have occurred in different parts of the country Louis may not have heard of. It was important to him that he knew all that was going on in France. The Omega king did not leave one problem unsolved.  
“I must say, it is wonderful to see you all again, though it could have been on a less dreary day. Down to business, does anyone have anything to report?” He asked, with a fake kindness he was sure his advisor Liam saw right through. No matter, it would do good for some of those idiots to realise just how annoying they could be.  
Almost everyone on the tables hand shot up at his question. Louis raised his eyebrows and his heart sunk, it seemed Daisy would be left alone for a while longer, “Looks like we’ll be here a while.” He sighed, “Ms. Asiva what is your problem?”  
<><><>  
Louis couldn’t believe what had just happened. His whole body was tense and his mind felt almost numb.  
Male omegas were going missing.  
But it was thought of what might be happening to them after they’d been taken is what made him sick to his stomach.  
Who would do something so inherently cruel?  
Between this and Daisys worsening health, he felt almost helpless. He didn’t know what he would tell his subjects, what he would tell his sisters!  
His heart ached at the thought of all those people, captured, kept away from their families, forced into doing things not of their own free will. It was sickening, and the thought of not devoting every ounce of his power into finding them was blasphemy.  
But first, Louis....really needed some fresh air. Slowly, he excused himself from the council meeting, as the nobles kept taking amongst themselves, identifying victim after victim, every new name made him feel more lightheaded, more powerless.  
Gasping he flung himself out into the rainy gardens, panic was rising in him like a storm, and he just needed to be alone, to breathe.  
In a dash he started running into the forests behind the palace, taking no notice of the guards cries of his titles, or of the shivering cold.  
He just kept running and running and running until he met the outskirts of the town, the town in which almost no one was out, or if they were, they were running in vain, trying not to get soaked to the bone.  
Louis continued gasping for air. Not exactly sure anymore why he couldn’t breathe, just desperate for air.  
Finally, once he had calmed down enough, the brunette had the sense to shed himself of his heavy clothing, leaving him in naught but his breeches, not that he particularly minded.  
Louis continued to stumble through the rain, just on the border of the town and the forest, so cold his lips had turned blue and yet, not quite ready to return home. The very thought of returning made it that much harder to breathe. The thought of facing the reality of what was happening in his kingdom.  
And then sudden rage overtook him.  
How dare they! Taking male omegas for their own pleasure, possible selling them off to the highest bidder, anyone that did that to another human being deserved punishment worse then death, worse than the pits of hell.  
He closed his eyes, listening for the inevitable. Yells. The screams of his guards. Calling his name. Louis jumped upwards, whole body suddenly tenser than he thought possible. He was ready to go back now, to face the problem head on. He had never felt so much rage and desperation in his life. He would take his revenge on whoever did this, they would all long for something as sweet as pain.  
Just as he began to yell out for the guards, a sharp pain registered in his head.  
before he had the time to panic, or even begin to wonder what the fuck was going on, the forest was obstructed by heavy eyelids he just couldn’t keep open as Louis fell onto what he knew was soggy grass, though he would never feel the pain of impact, as he was unconscious before he hit the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> louis wakes up and is more than thrilled about who captured him

The first thought Louis had when he woke up was of his sister Daisy.  
Well, he wasn’t exactly awake until three seconds later when he registered the pain of the rope burn from his wrists and the foreign object in his mouth, then he was very awake.  
His eyes shoot open to find nothing but black, frantically his eyes dart around in the darkness, panic rising in him faster than it ever had. The last thing he remembered was running off in the rain like a fool and then the pain in his head---oh. Oh fuck, he’d been kidnapped.  
And it was only after he had the common sense to start sniffing, that he realized he was in a room full of omegas, male omegas. The strong unpleasant smell of fear permeated the air, making him almost sick with it. Of course, whoever was targeting the male omegas of his country comes after him too, just great.  
Louis tests his limbs gingerly, his arms and legs are bound with rope, tightly, and he’s surprised he still has feeling in his hands and feet. He’s on the ground, in some form of rags, which, means they had to have changed his clothes while he was passed out. Louis has never felt so violated in his life, hot shame curling unpleasantly in his abdomen, the audacity of these kidnappers, honestly! He thought angrily, the heat not dispelling from his cheeks. Louis shook himself out of it violently, that’s not what he has to be worried about right now, he could cut off Alpha dicks later. The brunette recognizes that he’s on the floor, which is some sort of dirt or sand. There’s not much he can do right now but wait for something to happen, though stomaching the fear of the others around him was more than a little challenging.  
Dammit! He can’t even begin to think how long it might have been since he was taken, it might have been days already. Louis heart ached at the thought of his poor sisters at home, probably worried massively about his whereabouts….and Daisy! What of her? Had the doctor reached her by now, where the others taking care of her or worrying too much about him? Louis could not forgive himself if his kidnapping resulted in the death of one of his sisters. Speaking of, Lottie would have to act as queen until he was found (or they found his corpse.) He hoped she was prepared for it, he hated to think she would feel overwhelming by the position.  
Fuck whoever did this they deserved much worse than to rot in the pits of hell……….  
But, before he can start fantasizing in detail about the torture these kidnappers would receive, a bolt clicks and the sound of metal scraping against metal reaches his bleeding ears (never has he wanted to cover his ears more). The door—not that he knew there was one—opens, the muffled whimpers of his fellow omegas grow in number and volume, just as the smell of fear reaches heights akin to terror.. Anger rushes through him in waves, swallowing whatever fear he might have felt. Louis is going to kill whoever did this. Put a sword through his lungs and twist it slowly, watching as he gasps for air and whimpers in pain, relishing in the smell of desperation and fear. He’s going to leave them to starve in the dungeons and laugh as they beg and plead for mercy. Louis isn’t above shoving whoever it is in a tank, chaining them to the bottom and slowly filling it up over the course of twelve nights.  
His fantasies are put to an end when a solider steps into the dimly lit room. And of course, the waves of anger are dwarfed by a tsunami of utter shock. What limited air he had to work with leaves his lungs in a muffled gasp that isn’t quite audible. British Soldiers. England. It was the English monarchy that had been kidnapping his people. Yes, he knew England was a disgusting country with the worst of laws, but this?  
The very obviously alpha solider rather roughly pushed the twenty or so omegas out the door, barking orders and snarling at anyone who whimpered or whined (read: everybody). The tsunami had hit, but it was still registering in his brain, the water was still taking its time to recede. Louis was almost numb with it, blindly stumbling out the door, letting himself be pushed and shoved when usually this would be the exact treatment of omegas he’d hang people for.  
It wasn’t until they were brought to the very top of a spiral staircase that he realized where exactly they were. Once they left the dungeons (yes dungeons. He’d seen his own enough he could recognize another), the halls were lined with gold and chandeliers, intricate paintings of regal figures placed on the walls, there was an endless amount of maids (mostly male, he noted, another piece clicking together) and vases filled with luscious flowers every two meters. This was far from good, though a rush of guilty pleasure ran through him at the thought of finally declaring war on this pathetic country.  
The kidnapped omegas—and by extension Louis—were in Buckingham palace.  
\-----------  
Louis was definitely still angry, but the thought of finally being able to call England out on its bullshit was tantalizing, if not downright delicious. The amount of times he’d heard about the barbaric laws around omegas in England was disgusting. He wasn’t stupid, he knew other countries would ally with Britain if they heard about some deranged omega king going against them just because he didn’t agree with their laws, no matter how horrid they were. As he’d learned, a kingdoms laws were their business and no one else’s, he couldn’t interfere. But this? This gave him more than enough reason. Kidnapping his omegas and using them as slaves? It was outrageous, barbaric, and unthinkable.  
His whole being ached for his poor people, being forced to work in such conditions for so long. How had they suffered through it without going mad? Omegas were not docile things that obeyed someone’s every whim, but like everyone, if someone in uniform tells you to do something and threatens you with torture and death, they would have feared for their life.  
The whimpers and cries of the people around Louis made him almost desperate to get out of the ropes that bound him, to free them all from their terror. He was dangerously close to whimpering himself, the feelings of helplessness and desperation rising in him to the point where he struggled to not just let his inner omega take over, to not struggle uselessly against the ropes and whine out like the others. He simply tightened his fists and squeezed his eyes shut, the stench of fear almost overwhelming as the whines continued to bubble in his throat. Louis couldn’t give their captors the satisfaction of his fear.  
(They could probably smell it anyway though  
….stfu)  
Eventually, after endless hallways filled with ridiculous amounts of gold and ornaments of décor that no one ever used (is this what they bought from the tax money their people worked tirelessly to obtain?) they ended up in ballroom triple the size of the one Louis was so used to.  
Louis almost whipped his head up when he smelt it, confidence, satisfaction, superiority….the king. The fucking bastard sat on the throne like it was his (which, Louis supposed it was, though he clearly didn’t deserve it). There was no trace of guilt or second thoughts in his scent, it was almost sickening to even look in his general direction. For not the first time in his life, Louis felt his nose was more of a curse than a blessing (unlike most people, Louis could smell even the slightest of emotions, it wasn’t a common ability, but it wasn’t the most unheard of thing.) The stench of this man was so potent he didn’t understand how anyone could stand to be in the vicinity of him. Surely his smell was so strong that the others should have recoiled by now.  
And then the king opened his mouth, a flare of anticipation overtaking his scent. Louis eyes widened as he realized what was coming, having no time to brace himself before it came,  
“Omegas”  
Instantly, all hell broke loose. The call to submission, coming from a royal alpha was impossible to ignore. A heartbreaking chorus of whimpers and whines broke out, and there was a sickening series of thuds as the omegas all fell to their knees against their wills, cries dying out one by one as they inevitably succumbed to their inner omegas, unwillingly submitting to the tyrant in front of them.  
Louis, too fell to his knees, though it was more to hide his identity then anything. He was a royal omega, the call of a royal alpha wasn’t nearly as strong for him, though he still had trouble keeping his omega at bay. He could barely lift his head enough to see the king out of the corner of his eye, the rush of anger at seeing the motherfuckers face helped in battling his submission. Fuck bigoted Alphas, thinking they could use their Alpha voice on just anyone. The smell of superiority and satisfaction was sickening.  
“Is this not your place? Submitting before your new alpha?”  
The whimpers returned with fervor, if Louis wasn’t so concerned with his own battle for control, he would be so fucking proud of these omegas, keeping a shred of sanity in this madness, trying to fight against the impossible.  
“You will serve us and our purpose. You will be our slaves, it is your duty to attend to the whim of every noble in this country, do you understand?”  
Louis could almost feel his eyes flickering from gold to their regular blue. It was getting harder and harder for him to hold his omega back with every word. The others had already given up, or simply couldn’t bear the pressure of the king’s command wearing down on them. Even louis was slowly losing control of his body, the relentless submission of his omega, begging him to just give up and submit was near impossible to ignore.  
And just as he was about to let the last shred of his sanity slip into the hands of the fucker in front of him, there came his savior. A new scent, a strong one. Louis latched on to it like a parched man to water, the relief he felt when his mind started clearing was immense. It was a shock when he realized the scent was of an alpha. No alpha he had ever been close to had such a scent. It was sweet, innocent, pure, mixed with the guilt, fear and regret of someone who had seen people in turmoil that he couldn’t help. The scent of fear currently was the strongest, next to his almost overwhelming scent of pure submission. But it wasn’t the fun kind, it was the kind that the other omegas around Louis were currently feeling, the gross kind that was forced upon them from fear. That particular emotion stunk horribly, it made Louis frown in confusion.  
And oh, oh, the closer the person close the more it became clear. This was the Prince. It had to be.  
Louis’ theory was proven correct when a ridiculously tall teen who resembled the man on the throne almost identically entered the room. He breathed in the scent deeply, happy to have a new anchor to this reality, he hated being overtaken by his omega. Besides, the curly haired prince was definitely not bad to look at, he looked practically edible. Like a little innocent deer.  
The king’s head snapped towards the sound of the enormous oak wood doors banging on the wall. Louis didn’t miss the way the prince’s fear and guilt rose astronomically when he saw the omegas kneeling before his father. His curiosity rose, what alpha didn’t even react to the sight of kneeling omegas? Even the best of characters would have a slight twinge of instincts in the back of their scent, but this boy felt nothing but sympathy and worry for the omegas in front of him. How could that be? An alpha with not shred of alpha instincts?  
Louis vision swam with the way the Kings scent flared so abruptly, almost overtaking him as he scrambled to attach himself the princes less overwhelming scent. His scent was almost calming, underneath all the terror and guilt of course. It was by far his favorite Louis had ever smelt.  
“Harry, My son, you’ve arrived!” He boomed, a sadistic happiness flaring through the tyrant. “These are the newest pickings, I had them brought in just for you. You know that servant of yours died last week.” The way he talked about omegas, as if they were property, made him more than a little annoyed. His fantasies of murder and extensive torture returning like a tidal wave. Louis saw the way the prince held back a grimace, the fear in his eyes and scent, and felt a sort of detached sympathy for him. But that was all overshadowed by the way the alpha-not-alpha was scanning the line with unadultered uncertainty. He was choosing a new servant. This time Louis had to fight not to look up, biting his lip with impatience, why was he so curious who this alpha would pick?  
It took everything in his power not to whip his head up when Prince Harry’s footsteps came to a halt in front of him, but the truly shocking part was the way his scent turned to fierce arousal and submission, the intriguing kind this time. Jesus, what on earth was up with not-alpha? By now it was obvious he was a submissive, but even the submissive alphas Louis knew from back home (namely his advisor Liam) still had their instincts. Like the way Louis’ omega hated it when he defied an alpha voice, or refused to back down from a fight, or yelled at some bigot. But the Prince had not even a trace of anything like that, it was almost like he was an omega. He was an enigma if Louis had ever heard of one.  
Oh Jesus the arousal was growing, but where it would usually make Louis want to punch the alpha in the balls, in the angers place was pure amusement. A smile was threatening to burst from his lips, confidence surging in him like a wildfire.  
“This one”  
His voice was shaking for god’s sake, could he get any cuter!  
Louis had a hard time keeping from laughing. Of course, his main objective was still to castrate a fuck ton of Englishmen……but this? Oh this was going to be fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words came from my brain again I guess


	3. title

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> stuff happens i guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> words came from my brain again, woo

Louis stopped trying to contain his smile after the omegas were out of the sight from the king, and since then the Cheshire cat grin of his refused to leave his face, his face muscles actually hurt with how wide his smirk was. 

Even the rough treatment of the soldiers, who were shoving the (mostly) frightened omegas down a flight of incredibly steep stairs didn’t waver the smile from his face. Seriously, if his sisters were here right now they would be laughing their asses off. 

And almost instantly the smirk vanished from his face. Louis wasn’t here to have fun. He had been kidnapped, along with all these other poor omegas, his people. The anger rose within him once more, this was no leisure trip, he absolutely did. Not. Want to be in this country, filled with all those bigots and unruly alphas. Hot shame curled in his gut, how could he be thinking of pleasantries when he had been kidnapped? When his people were being forced into labor they did not choose, treated like nothing but sex objects. The second he had a chance, he was taking all these omegas back home. The only time he would visit this country for pleasure would be when he returned kill that motherfucker of a king and conquer England. Then, the omegas in this pathetic country would no longer have to be treated like nothing but incompetent slaves. They would be reveled and cherished, equal, to all alphas and betas, as they should be. 

But, he supposed having a teensy little bit of fun wasn’t a terrible crime, it wasn’t like any one would ever find out. Well, other than that not-alpha prince, who would likely be killed in just over a month or so anyway.

(It seemed unfair to kill such an interesting specimen, with such a pleasant scent and gorgeous face too, But oh well, it is what it is. Prince not-alpha was an enemy royal.)

He was snapped out of his musings when the guards brought them to a stop at the end of a long, extremely narrow corridor, where the room seemed to open up to about half the size of the Kings Throne room. Curious, Louis tried to peek over the heads of the other omegas, failing miserably. Damn his height, the great bane of his existence. Even Niall was taller than him, the bastard! But then again, he thought as ripples of relief began to flood through the scents swallowing the air, his height was not exactly his biggest concern right now. 

Louis was surprised to have noted the presence of another set of scents, more than that of which accompanied Louis. He couldn’t determine how many there were, but he would easily be around 3-4 hundred omegas in the space. As the ones obscuring his view dispersed, he was finally able to take note of his surroundings, the room was more like double the size of the throne room, yet with none of the gold finishing or polished marble floors and high ceilings. Louis was sort of indignant to find the ceiling to be too low for a few of the taller omegas to stand, and to his horror hundreds of thin blankets were lying haphazardly on the floor in rows of three with little to no walking space. This is where they kept their servants? The ones who worked tirelessly to please and cater to their every will? It was absolutely barbaric. Though, he supposed they were being held more as prisoners then servants, which just served to make him angrier! 

Why do this, why take so many innocent omegas and force them to slavery when half their population was in deep poverty and would gladly take the job? And it wasn’t as if they didn’t have enough money to pay for it. England was 1000% the richest country in Europe, even without the way the taxes just kept rising and rising and rising with every season. It was ludicrous to be harboring all that money to himself, did the king not see that most of the other countries cared not how much gold was in there pockets, but rather how they treated their people. Most of the upcoming kings and queens were closer to Louis’ age and ideals than this kings, which made it all the more baffling that everyone would probably side with England in a war. But, he supposed it was tactful, England was the most powerful empire in the world, holding control of most of the newer countries around the planet. Fuck them. 

Louis sat down on a blanket that appeared to be free, and rested his head against the wall, a million thoughts running through his head. How on earth was he supposed to get out of that dump, let alone take all these omegas with him? This pace had to be crawling with guards. No, that would be a fool’s errand, honestly Louis didn’t know why he even considered the possibility. There was always the option of inciting rebellion, but then there was the risk of omegas getting killed was almost impossible to avoid, and that was the last thing he wanted. Louis needed his people to return home safely, every single one without the faintest scratch. No, His best bet would be to somehow get send a letter back home, to alert his sisters and the court of England’s treachery. No matter how stupid the kind was, if he was told by the acting queen of France that one of the omegas he harbored was her older brother—well, it was likely he’d lose his shit. Kidnapping omegas was one incredibly heinous crime, kidnapping the king of a country they were on the brink of war with…well, idiotic didn’t even begin to cover it. Oh how Louis longed to see the look on that smug bastards face when he realized what an utter fuck up he was.

“Excuse me, um, sir. That’s my spot”

The tentative voice of a young omega boy pulled the brooding king from his thoughts. Quickly, he snapped his head up in surprise. Louis blushed, “I apologize, I did not know it was taken” he said bashfully, pushing himself off the young boys makeshift bed. But before he could leave the boys whispered “King Louis?” in an incredulous tone. 

The short brunette immediately spun around and darted his eyes left and right, quickly determining no one else had noticed, the boy seemed paralyzed with shock, other than the slight trembling of his hands. The boy moved to bow, but Louis immediately reached forward and wrenched him upwards by the shoulders, so much had already happened today, and he did not need his subjects all turning to him with false hopes of freedom. 

“My King, I can’t believe it’s you!” He cried softly, tears staining his cheeks. Louis felt a pang of guilt attack his heart. This boy was so young. Probably hadn’t even had his first heat yet, freshly presented. It hurt Louis more than anything that he simply could not do anything to help these poor people at that moment. He wanted nothing as much as he wanted them all to be immediately returned home, to be free.

The helplessness he felt must have been strong enough to convey into his scent, for the young boy’s expression softened, “It’s alright, My King. I know you’ll do all you can” he whispered, a smile on his face.

Louis flushed a deep red, though he wasn’t exactly sure why he was so embarrassed, nodding at the boy. Hastily, he walked off, shame burning brightly within him. These people, his people. They were Louis’ responsibility. Not helping them, not doing everything in his power to ensure their wellbeing, it sounded wrong even to his own ears. 

Eventually he found a makeshift bed that appeared untouched, if the layer of dust had anything to do with it, and sat down. Louis’ limbs were heavy with tiredness, as if the exhaustion of his mind carried over into his body. He once again rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes to try and block out the harsh reality of what was happening.   
Louis’ anger came back up, but it was weak. He simply did not have the energy for emotional outbursts or complicated thought. 

He knew, however, that he was going to wage war against England sometime in the near future, and that was a comforting thought, more like a goal, the one that gave him the most drive. 

Louis hadn’t realized he had fallen prey to sleep until his eyelids fluttered open, heavy with fatigue. Slowly, he swept his eyes over the room, noticing there was no longer noise, nor the scent of emotion, just the soft sound of snoring, and the occasional whimper of a bad dream. Sighing, Louis lay himself down on the blanket, too tired to think. It was only then he realized how much the kings alpha voice had taken out of him (fuck him.). Tomorrow, he thought with a tired smile, I get to see that not alpha prince. And maybe—just maybe---butterflies had exploded in his stomach, just as the darkness took him.

\-------------------------------

(A/n. a thousand words isn’t enough. So here’s more stuff)

Usually the King of France woke to the chorus of good mornings from his wonderful servants, in a warm bed, a cup of tea immediately being produced to help sooth his perpetually sore throat. 

This morning was quite the difference. 

There was angry yelling, English, and terrified screams and curses, French. His back ached from lying down on the hard floor and his head throbbed harshly for no apparent reason. He was parched beyond belief and his stomach was rumbling painfully, he didn’t know how long it had been since he last ate or drank anything. The scent of fear and anger permeated the air so strongly that Louis didn’t want to breathe. 

He wished more than anything in that moment, he could just go back to sleep. Just for another hour, get some more rest and wake up in an empty room, or better yet—home. With his wonderful maids and have tea with his gorgeous sisters before taking a stroll through the gardens, where the only scents were of flowers and his sisters. 

A solider—quite literally—kicked him from his fantasy, screaming words of English in his ear so fast and loud he couldn’t quite make out what he was saying. But the fear and adrenaline forced him to his feet, stumbling as the cries and smells of fear from other omegas assaulted his senses, stumbling as guards and his fellow omegas pushed him around on his still shaky legs. 

Eventually, they made it up the stairs, multiple omegas ending up almost trampled, including Louis himself, as they all clambered up the stairs hurriedly, terrified of what the screaming alpha guards would do to them. The light blinded him initially, he hadn’t even been aware it was light out yet, let alone nearly midday! 

They continued to be herded through the ridiculously shiny corridors that had Louis wincing at the terrible décor, it was even worse looking in the sunlight.

At one point a guard started flitting through the crowd of omegas, causing people to rear back in fear of the angry male. Louis heartbeat quickened rapidly as the guard approached him, looking none to friendly. What did he want? Specifically, did he want Louis? 

And, yes. It seemed that way. The man towered over Louis, looking down on him in both he literal and figurative sense. “You. The prince wanted you.” He said. His voice was rough and unpleasant, his scent even more so. The small brunette had never wanted to run as much as he did in that moment, but there was an air of finality in his voice, and the thought of seeing his—The. Not his—not-alpha prince caused excitement to flow into his veins. Prince Harrys scent was much much more pleasant than this nasal assault. (The hesitation of leaving his people behind twanged the back of his mind sharply, but he pushed it back. It was clear all they were doing was putting his frightened kin to work. No matter how disgusting that was, it could be a lot worse, and in reality his presence made no difference in what was to come.) After is initial apprehension, Louis nodded shakily and the man gave him a sickening grin, grabbing the omega by the arm in a grip that was just on this side of painful. It took everything in Louis not to rip his arm away from the burning touch and growl at this man for daring to lay a finger on him. 

Louis continued to let his anger rise as he was let through another obnoxiously decorated corridor into a different wing and level of the castle entirely. Nevertheless the decorations were still as horrible, so it made nearly no difference to him, except for the absence of scent. There was nothing but the fading scents of servants who had come and gone recently, and after being constantly attacked by barricades of scent for so long, it was almost frightening to be around none but the gross scent of the guard still gripping his arm. 

Suddenly, as they turned another sharp corner that Louis almost stumbling, a new smell reached is nose. It was extremely faint, and also familiar, though it was too far away to tell who it belonged too. But as they got closer, and his omega started purring with the heavenly smell, it was apparent who the scent belonged to. Harry. The not-alpha. There was no other scent that made his omega preen with delight and his own face light up with such anticipation. The guard seemed a little disconcerted with the Kings manic grin, but that was the least of his concerns right about now. His thoughts were assaulted with fantasies. 

Oh how Louis would love to know how that pretty face would look if Louis tied him up and edged him for hours until he finally knotted and came with Louis riding him and calling him good boy. 

The king shivered happily at the thought, one that ultimately was bound to happen one way or another. Louis always got his alphas to submit in the end, and this one was more than willing to let him be dominant. The smile grew, causing the Alpha guard to look at him with confusion—letting go of his arm.

\--or maybe the letting go was because they had arrived. 

The door Louis stood in front of muffled the strength of the Princes scent, which he was startled to find irked his omega greatly. The guard knocked on the door, sending a rush of anticipation through him, he was about to see his—the. Jesus. He needed to stop doing that—Not-alpha prince he so adored. 

The door opened slightly, revealing the prince and his captivating scent in all their glory. Louis was almost knocked back by the force of beauty in front of him. The prince. With bed hair. Prince fucking Harry of England with bed hair and a flush so deep Louis longed to see how far down it went. The Prince was radiating embarrassment, though he tried to hide it with an easy smile and nod of his head, dismissing the guard.

And as the scent of obvious arousal filled the air, Louis found he, too, felt the twist of desire burning within him, and realized something he hadn't before.

For all Louis had thought about the Prince trying and failing to keep his need at bay, he hadn't even considered that he would feel just the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there. a chapter.


End file.
